Black Star Division
by xstarsblacktearsx
Summary: Once known for the clean up crew of White Umbrella the Black Star Division. Years later after umbrella fell out of order the Black Star Division is up and running, but by who?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This, mind you, if my first shot at a Resident Evil story. It has few characters from the game in here. But a few are my own characters. **_I DO NOT OWN THE RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS NOR HAVE I EVER IN THE PAST OR WILL IN THE FUTURE, THIS IS PURELY WRITTEN FROM PAST ROLE PLAYS I HAVE DONE WITH MANY FRIENDS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN CAPCOMS RESIDENT EVIL. EVER!_**

_This is for you guys _

_and for all the great memories_

Ali

Alex

Xander

Kross

Wesker TD

Josh

Steve

Lou

And to the many that I once knew but can't remember

To Miyu Starwind

_May she rest in peace_

And to all of you out there that needed something to read.

_To mom and dad, who put forth the money to buy me all the Resident Evil games over the years_.

_This couldn't have been done without you_.

_And to my brother Nathan who played the game with me till 3 am every day till it was beaten_


	2. Act One: Starting

Black Star Division

-Act One:Starting-

I don't think the rain has ever been that cold before. A chill like someone throwing a mixture of ice water on you. And there I stood staring down at what was left of my sister, in a pool of blood and that cold rain. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Isabella Rose. The girl that I mentioned before is Sarah Rose, Sarah Ishibara to be precise if you want to get down into technicalities. She married Luzzu Ishibara the third head of the Umbrella Inc. The one souly responsible for the recruiting and formation of my sisters blood life and hard work, the Umbrella Black Star Division. His "wedding gift" if you may. A fully operational field, scientific study and special operations unit, in short a place where the virus of all types was taken, tested and a cure was made also a unit to save as many as we could and try and naturalize the virus carriers at all costs.

Sarah...was the perfect picture of a guardian angel. A slightly tall woman with long black hair, ocean blue eyes and pail skin. And me? Well I was never a "Daddy's girl" or a good girl for that. Unlike Sarah I was wild and out of control, in and out of relationships. Sometimes not the best ones, but regardless my sister was there for me. I just wish I could have been a better person for her. We were identical twins with opposite personalities as all twins would be. Our parents died of unknown causes when we were only 14, our aunt raised us in the small orphanage that she ran. No matter how bad our lives were, we knew that we were always loved. Sarah grew and so did I. My career was in the military, Sarah's was a researcher which lead her to Luzzu a year later and after six months they were married. When the Black Star was opened Sarah put me head of the special operations unit which I ran in a military fashion.

Times seemed good. Life was...life. Until Umbrella went under completely. Luzzu committed suicide a week after the official public announcement. And Sarah was sick, the death of her husband hit her harder and she became isolated and distant from others. All but her daughter Alice. They both were my only family, the only people in this world I would have given my life for. We had one last mission to carry out. We left Sarah there and went to our mission in Europe. When we came back the facility it was leveled and there she was...

Alice has been missing for three years now. Sarah was buried next to Luzzu and the rest of us that were still alive went our own ways. I adapted to a more quiet life style, being a officer for the Chicago Police Department. The pay if ok, the apartment is cozy and my life is somewhat simple...at least I thought it was.

It was one of those bitter cold days in the land of the Windy City. A mixture of rain and snow slammed the city and didn't show any signs of stopping. Isabella stood in what seemed like the middle of it all, directing traffic in the mid evening rush. After work she went to the diner not to far from her apartment because god knows the woman couldn't cook to save her life. She became mellow, somewhat on the depressed side but ok for the most part. She sat there by the bar, playing with the bits of macaroni that was left on the plate. She use to wear her hair shot but let it long which she had down and pulled back into a lose pony tail, jet black just like Sarah's. She was still fit, being stuck on the military schedule. Wearing nothing but a pair of acid washed jeans and a small black shirt that seemed to hug every curve of her body perfectly. But even for this she was alone and that was just the way she liked it.

While leaving the diner that night she passed a news stand, taking a glance at today's paper, and wouldn't you know it. The front line news of the year, "Presidents Daughter Ashley Graham kidnapped by unknown terrorist" and that they had sent an American agent across seas to find her. Lucky bastared. If he hadn't accepted the job she would have been next on the list, but then again off in foreign lands to rescue a rich little brat would have drove her crazy anyways. Brushing it aside she walked on soon reaching the lonely little shoe box apartment she called home sweet home. A plaid green and white with some blues mixed into it. A single room apartment, with a kitchen that made her feel like she was in Tokyo all over again. A build in table to the wall which was filled with papers and letters from the U.S Army, Marine, Navy, Air force and Seals. All in which were asking her if she would like to uptake a job offer and all in which where months apart and deadlines passed. A wall just to the left of the large balcony window was lined with pictures from the middle of the wall or at least to the top of the old wooden table all the way to the ceiling. Pictures of Sarah and her as children with they're Aunt Katey, a woman who always wore a smile and still dose. 85 years old and still running the love filled home in the worst part of the New York neighborhoods. She had a family and welcome many with open arms. Another picture was of Sarah and Luzzu on they're wedding day with Isabella struggling with the straps of the brides maid dress. The one she treasured the most was of her and Sarah. Sarah in her lab coat, giving the thumbs up at the camera with the most cheesy smile on her face and her standing next to her in full uniform, holding one of the special weapons given to them all. A few days after that picture was taken Sarah had found out she was a month pregnant and throughout her pregnancy she glowed with the pride only a expecting mother could have.

She didn't want to bother with the memories so she turned her head from the ones hung on the wall and moved away. Going into her bedroom where she kicked her shoes off , flung the coat onto the floor and fell face first into the pillows, and about ten minutes later she was sound asleep. Three hours passed when she finally woke up. Sitting up and looking around the room in her half awake moment she knew something wasn't right. Slowly glancing from right to left before slowly getting out of the bed she realized that nothing was out of place but the apartment was colder. Still in her sleeping daze she moved out into the living room, looking around slowly before coming to the balcony windows which were wide open. A cold shiver ran through her body while she stepped to the window, unknowing of the person who had just passed behind her soundlessly. She shut the door, muffling out the sounds of traffic. That's when she finally heard it, a slight inhale of air. Instantly she spun around only to catch a hand which snatched for her jaw, keeping it into a tight lock and keeping her from screaming. The figure lifted her light body from the ground and held her up into the air, the only image she caught that was clear enough to see was a pair of glowing red eyes under dark sunglasses, clean cut blond hair and a smug grin. Her eyes widen a bit, this person. She knew him but he was dead. He should have been dead.

"I know what your thinking miss Rose..."He's suppose to be dead."? Am I right? Of course I'm right, I have always been right. But you on the other hand..." He glanced about the apartment before turning back to Isabella's struggling body.

"You seem to have become...mellow, calm, boring...I think it's time that I rescue you from this dead lifestyle, wake up that old girl somewhere in there." She huffed into his hand and went to kick him but before she could the back of her head snapped into the wall and her whole world went dark...


End file.
